In industry, various separation techniques are used to separate components from a multicomponent stream. Some separation technologies relying on liquid-gas exchange, such as distillation columns or absorption columns, utilize contact between liquid and gas streams to facilitate concentration of a desired component. The efficiency of such devices is, in part, dependent on the generation of contact surface area between the liquid and gas streams.
In an example, some columns utilize trays to facilitate liquid and gas contact, whereas other columns utilize packing to facilitate such liquid and gas contact. Exemplary trays include bubble cap trays, sieve trays, or valve trays, which in various structures facilitate the formation of bubbles in a stream of liquid flowing across the tray. However, various tray designs have suffered from issues associated with operability and ease of manufacturing.
As such, an improved exchange device would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.